The star daughter of zeus
by IheartSantanaLopez
Summary: Santana was kicked out in Glee club,her parents told her that she was a daughter of zeus. she went to Camp Half-blood,she met percy ter on she was joined by her best friend and girlfriend and enemy. she went on a mission recruiting in her in her adventure,Sorry bad summaries,review,follow,favorite.
1. knowing the truth

Disclaimer:

**I don't own anything that I'm writing/typing.**

**Chapter 1:kicked out**

**At music room, Glee club**

was writing solo's in the whiteboard, "okay guys, sectionals are coming we need a solo, any idea?" asked "oh! , I have a perfect song for me to sing" Rachel said, "hold up!, hold up!who says your gonna sing the solo?"Santana asked, "umm, because she have the best voice out all

of us"Finn said "shut up frankenteen I am not asking you"Santana snap at finn, "hey!you can't talk to him like that!" Rachel shouted at Santana.

"oh, look at that, two selfish/arrogant people defending each other" Santana said, sighed

"Santana" Quinn warned "I'm tired from all you two always taking the leads, why don't you give others chance to sing?huh?" Santana said/asked, while the others nod agreeing with Santana.

"listen bitch, I need this solo to get to NYADA and this is my last year and I need this solo so back off"Rachel shouted at santana's face.

"Santana, if you can't be considerate(AN:WTF)in to your fellow clubbers/friends then you can't be here," started,the members of glee club were shocked except for Rachel and Finn who are smirking

"so I will asked you to leave this room and don't come back until you change your attitude" said calmly.

As the new directions thought Santana will protest but she just stand up and walked out the room like nothing happen.

When Santana walked out the room she run until she get to her car and break down and drove away.

It's been two hours since santana drive away, now she's in New York.

Santana stops driving and park near a park(the place),her phone rings and she looked at it she saw her mom was calling he and she hesitated before answering it.

**Phone conversation**

**M:hello,Santana!where the hell are you,are you okay?dont you know that me your father are getting worried!**

**S:im okay,mami**

**M:donde estas?**

**S:im in new York**

**M:okay but go home now and be safe,we have something to tell you**

**S:Bueno,bye,tea mo**

**M:te amo, nina**

**End of phone conversation**

Santana start her car start to drive home.

Disclaimer:** I own nothing**


	2. claimed by the king of gods

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED SO HERES CHAPETER 2.**

Santana park her car at their driveway and got out out the car and walk to her house.

As she was about to turn the door knob,the door open and she saw her mother standing there.

"mija,I'm glad you're here,come and sit down while we talk"her mother,Maribel said, they walk to the couch and sit down.

"so what do you have to tell me?"Santana asked her parents,Her father,Alex sigh "we know this is crazy but you are a daughter of a greek god"he said "What?"Santana asked confusedly.

"it's true mija"Maribel said. "okay so what if its true?"Santana asked "you need to got to camp half-blood"Maribel told her daughter "it's a place for demigods,people like you to stay and train"Alex continue for her wife.

"so where is this camp half-blood?"Santana asked "it's on new York,long island"alex said "you'll be flying to new York and your cousin,Percy will go with you to Camp half-blood tomorrow,at exactly 8 in the morning"Maribel inform.

Next morning,7:00 A.M

"oh my gosh,im gonna miss you,mija"Mother said while hugging he,once she let go she kisses her cheek.

."now go and show new York your amazing talent"Maribel said.

After 1 hour and 24 Minutes.

The plane reached Santana check out imeddiately met Percy at the pick up zone.

"hey!Cuz"Santana greeted "hey!"Percy greet back they hug each other "oh by the way this Clarisse,my girlfriend and Grover and Annabeth my Best friends,guys this is my cousin from Lima,Santana"Percy introduced.

"hi"Santana wave "hi,hello"The demigods wave back."so come on it will be a long drive"Percy informed.

The teenagers went to their car start driving to Camp half-blood.

After sometime of the ride

"so you guys are child of…"Santana broke the silence "I'm a Son of Poseidon,god of Water"Percy said

"Daughter of Ares,God of War"Clarisse said "Daughter of Athena,Goddess of Wisdom"Annabeth said "im a Satier,half goat half human"Grover said. "okay then so how will you know your godly parent?" Santana asked "your godly parent will claim you once you reach the camp,rarely it can take few days but sometimes you can be claimed at campfire"Annabethe answer Santana.

Time pass and they reach the camp with no they reach the border they were greeted by chiron "welcome to camp-half blood,im chiron the activity director and also a centaur"Told Chiron

"im Santana Lopez,I still don't know my godly parent"Santana replied "well until the you'll be staying at the hermes cabin for now,I will have someone assist you"Chiron inform her "Stolls!"Chiron called the twins,as the stolls come to them.

"this is the stoll brother's,Travis and Connor,son's of hermes,Stolls guide this half blood to your cabin"Chiron introduced each other "okay"Travis said "oh by the way come at the campire later"Chiron said before trolling away.

The day went by until it was time for demigods are singing when a thunder symbol appeared at Santana's forehead.

"Santana lopez,Daughter of Zeus,King of all gods and Thunder"Chiron pronounce.

Everyone was shocked even Santana befor the camp applause.

Santana smiled after that and P ercy,Annabeth and Clarrisse came and hug.

At Olympus

Zeus sat at his throne smiling down at his daughter.

End of Chapter


	3. Bestfriends forever

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR PJATO.**

**IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE I UPDATE BUT HERES CHAPTER READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

** .FOLLOW**

**ALSO I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT NAME'D GLEEKER_FOREVER,READ MY STORIES THERE.**

**SO HERE'S THE STORY.**

**ALSO SANTANA AND PERCY ARE BLOOD COUSIN**

**Santana's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since i had been claimed by Zeus.

There's been new demigods who will come today.i was sparring with Percy when we heard a scream,I thought it was Brittany but it couldn't be because they are in Lima.

We ran to the direction of the scream and I was right because I saw Brittany,Quinn and Sebastian,Sebastian?!.

**End of P.O.V**

There was 5 hellhound attacking the trio.

Percy puled riptide out and started killing one of the monsters away while Santana pulled out her sword,songbird.

Santana started to help Percy by stabbing a took less than 10 minutes to kill all the hellhound.

"Santana?!"Quinn shouted behind Santana who turned around"hey…"Santana said nervously while scratching her neck"Sanny!"Brittany shouted and run to the daughter of Zeus and hug her.

Santana hug Brittany back"so what are you doing here?"Percy asked"we we're send here by our parents"Sebastian answered.

"come on,let's cross the border before another monster attck us"Percy stated,they cross the border.

"wait here,I'll get Chiron"Percy Said,leaving to get ther centaur,"this is where you go?,we been looking for you!"Quinn shouted"did you know we quit glee club after you left?"Brittany asked,Santana was shocked"yo-you did?"Santana Asked.

"yes"Quinn said"why?"Santana asked her best friends"we join cheerios and glee club together and if one of us will be leaving we'll follow because the unholy trinity stay's together"Quinn stated.

"im still here you know"Sebastian said letting them know his presence"sorry"Santana apologize.

Finally Chiron and Percy came."new demigods,great I suppose you met Santana,the daughter of Zeus"Chiron stated"actually we all know each other before,they were best friends and we we're enemies"Sebastian stated. "oh,since you know each other,Santana I hope you can show them around"Chiron said.

"sure"Santana agree"by the way im Chiron your camp director and this is Percy,son of Posiedon"Chiron introduced.

Santana show them was time for lunch when the new halfbloods got claimed.

An owl appear at Sebastian's and Quinn's head,while a dove appeared at Brittany's head.

"well it seems like the new demigods got claimed"Mr.D said"Sebastian Smythe and Quinn Fabray,children of Athena,Goddess of Knowledge and Brittany,Daughter of Aphrodite,Goddess of love and beauty"Chiron said the whole dining pavilion applause mostly from the Athena and Aphrodite cabin.

After they burn their food to give respect to the gods/goddess.

Santana and Brittany wen to have a walk in the beach.

"Santana,I miss you"Brittany said"I miss you too,B"Santana replied.

"San,why did the glee club didn't kick me out I was going to help anyways?"Brittany ask"because you didn't do anything it was my fault that the purple piano was burn"Santana told Her bestfriend.

"but the other cheerios was the one who threw the gasoline and one of the skank we're the one that threw the cigarette"Brittany stated.

"but it was my idea"Santan said,she sighed"Britt?""yes?""do you love me?like really love me"Santana asked,"of course I love you,I love you more than unicorn and dancing"Brittany answered.

They chuckle and they kissed.

At Olympus

The Gods/Goddess we're watching there children.

"ah!their so cute together!"Aphrodite Said in aww"at least it's not a boy"Artemis muttered

"silence!"The king of God yelled"Hephaestus changed it to WMHS"Zeus Order,

AT WMHS

"okay guys,as you know that Quinn,Santana and Brittany are missing so we're running low at members and we need 12 people to join sectionals and nobody wants to join" said while walking in

"so what do we do?"Finn asked uninterested.

"nothing we tried to get new members with the purple pianos but it didn't work and despite the fact that the three most popular people in Mckinly are kick out/quit,we have no power" sighning.

"so this is it,Glee club is over?"Artie asked

"so I want you to do for the last week and assignment is to sing a song that remind you of glee club" said.

The bell members split up

"I cant believe glee club is over"Rachel said

"well at least no more slushee"Finn Said,as in on cue the hockey team slushee then.

The hockey team walk away yelling"LOSERS!"

Back at Olympus

"that's so sad,I love glee club"Apollo said pouting,Hermes agreed

"well they ruin their chance to get members"Artemis said

"I agree with you sister"Athena agreed. "you always agree on her"Ares mumbles and Athena heard so she glared at him.

"anyway why don't we pay a visit at Camp-Half blood?"Zeus asked.

Gods/Goddesses grins"sure"they all say.

**The end.**

**Heres chapter three its little longer but it will do for now.**

**Once again I don't own anything here and also before Santana went to camp… she and Brittany are already dating.**

**The pairings for now are Brittana,Clercy,Finchel and maybe Quinn and Sebastian.**

**iheartSantanaLopez**


	4. Bonding with Parents

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**HERE'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF MY STORY SO KEEP READING IT.**

**ANYWAY,ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATE BUT MOST OF MY STORIES WILL END RIGHT NOW WITHOUT A PROPER ENDING EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY ALTHOUGH YOU CAN READ MY STORIES IN WATTPAD,I HAVE AT LEAST 4-5 STORIES THERE AND ALL OF THEM ARE DONE EXCEOTR FOR ONE.**

**MY NAME IS GLEEKER_ YOU LIKE MY STORIES AND I LUV YOU GUYS!.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN PJATO OR GLEE.**

The gods and goddesses transported in CHB and immediately greeted by Chiron.

"my gods and goddesses,it's a pleasure to see you here,what can I help you?"chiron said bowing"we're here to see our children"Zues said"can you call them for us?"Hades ask"of course my lord"Chiron replied and left.

few moments later,the Stoll brothers tackled their father,Hermes and soon was followed by the other demigods.

"hey dad"Percy greeted his father"Percy,my boy!"Poseidon greeted,hugging his son.

"father"Santana said"daughter"Zeus said"im glad that you are here,safe"Zues continued hugging Santana,Santana hug backed.

"well we still have a long day so lets have fun!"Apollo shouted and everyone went to their own path with respective parent.

WITH SANTANA AND ZUES

"so daughter,I heard you have a to tell me about her"Zues said grinning,Santana turned red"umm…well…she's Brittany,a daughter of Aphrodite we know each other ever since we were in 3rd grade and we been together for 1 year"Santana told he father.

"you really love her,don't you?"Zues ask her daughter"she's my love of my life,she's my everything"Santana said and grinned while her father hug her"I love you"Zues said"I love you too,dad"Santana said.

thay didn't know the same thing is happening in the Aphrodite cabin.

WITH BRITTANY AND APHRODITE

They were in the Aphrodite cabin,they sat down in Brittany's bed"so about Santana?"Aphrodite said"tell me about her!"Aphrodite shouted and Brittany blushed"she's very sweet an caring,we been together since last year and I love her and she love me.i don't know what I can do if I lose her"Brittany stated to he mother.

"I can tell you guy's love each other"Aphrodite said"of course we know each other since 3rd grade and ever since then we never fight or we're insperable"Brittany informed her mother.

they hug and Aphrodite kiss Brittany's forehead"I love you my daughter"Aphrodite said"I love you too,mother"Brittany replied.

The day pass by and everyone has fun bonding with heir had dinner first then the gods/goddesses left and everyone went to camping then they sleep.

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT GLEE CLUB OR THE NEW DIRECTIONS FINAL GOODBYES AND THEM,DISCOVERING THAT THEY ARE DEMIGODS.**

**ONCE AGAIN,HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**FOLLOW,FAVORITE AND COMMENT.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**IHEARTSANTANALOPEZ. **


End file.
